Bitten
by BikerFujin
Summary: A slayer is sired, and weird things happen in Sunnydale. Part 1.


"Bitten"  
  
a BtVS fanfic by Marlise McDaniel  
  
------------------  
  
Glasgow, Scotland - Summer, 2001 Late at night  
  
All was quiet. It seemed like the city was dead, and a 15 year old girl was out, hunting for whatever night creature, vampire, demon, werewolf, that dared to cross her path.  
  
She was training to be a vampire slayer, but she was scared to death. This patrol was meant to cleanse the girl's fears, but instead it was adding to them.  
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and all of her fears vanished. She tensed up, her hand resting on the stake her watcher had given her. Looking closely, she could tell what the man was. The warped forehead, the yellow eyes. They gave it away.  
  
He was a vampire. She considered for a minute running away, but she knew he would catch her. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't become a vampire. That was her darkest fear.  
  
Almost without thinking, she threw the stake and, almost magically, it went right into his chest, turning him into little more than a small pile of dust. She smiled triumphantly.  
  
This wasn't so hard.  
  
Milton was right, she could do this. She bent down to retrieve her stake, and sensed someone behind her. She turned around, and saw another man, obviously older than she was. He seemed normal, but she was well aware he might be a vampire, and she kept the thought at the back of her mind.  
  
Six foot something, long, black, messy hair, dark eyes, and seems to have an evil side, she thought. He smiled.  
  
"A little late for you to be out, little lass." he said. She tensed up again. Milton had told her to watch out for anything unusual, and this was DEFINATELY unusual.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked, amused with her.  
  
"Kayla. Kayla McKinnis. Out for a walk, sir?"she asked, in a bad attempt at being polite.  
  
"Aye. Just taking a wee stroll around town." he said, "You shouldn't be out here. It's dangerous. You never know what sort of dangers you can run into..." Kayla let out a scream of fright. He had transformed into his vampiric self. "Like me."  
  
Before she had a chance to even think about running, it was too late.  
  
The vampire had bitten her.  
  
She had no choice. She was one of them now. Before she died, she only had the chance to scream her watcher's name, hoping he would hear her.  
  
Moments passed. Precious seconds, not meant to be wasted, moved on and suddenly, she opened her eyes. She was immortal now, a creature of the night.  
  
And she hated it. Absolutely despised it.  
  
Kayla had to find Milton.  
  
Now.  
  
She got up, looking for the vampire. He was gone. She was safe -- for the time being. But she had to hurry. She had to get to Milton's before the sun came up. She would be history if she didn't.  
  
Quickly, she ran, past the shops, the underground, and down main street until she found the watcher's home. Kayla raced up the main walkway to his door, and pressed the doorbell a thousand or so times until he answered.  
  
"Kayla, what's wrong?" he asked, "You look terrible!" She raced through the door, desperate to get in before the sun got her.  
  
"Milton, I'm a vampire." she said simply, showing him the fang marks on her neck. "I died, but I'm still walking. That has to be it." She was now crying. Milton's jaw dropped. There was nothing in his watcher's scroll about Slayers becoming vampires. Maybe, just maybe.... Thoughts floated through his mind. Could Kayla stay good?  
  
Could she be a better slayer, now that she couldn't die? The possibilities seemed endless to him, but there were more important things to think about.  
  
"Now, this is terrible. Are you sure?" he asked. Kayla nodded and transformed.  
  
"Fangs, evil eyes, wrinkly forehead," she said, pointing to every feature. Did he believe her? "That enough proof?"  
  
"Oh bloody..." Milton muttered, "This could be a problem.." The watcher thought for a minute. He knew a watcher who lived in America, maybe he could help... Kayla would be alright in an airplane, he thought. "Stay very calm. I'm just going to make a quick phone call." he said, picking up his Cellular phone.  
  
"Hello, Rupert? Milton here. Aye. There's a problem with Kayla. Yes, I know she's my niece but..Listen. She's been sired, and I don't know what to do." A pause followed, and Milton glanced at Kayla, before turning his attention back to the phone conversation.  
  
"Hm? What's that? The Protection stone? Wasn't it destroyed?...Oh. I see. Duplicated, was it? Great. But what good will that do, if it's all the way in California? Fly there? Are you mad, man? What about Kayla? Oh..Darkened windows...Great idea...Alright. I'll see you soon. Cheerio!"  
  
Kayla looked at Milton with a look that clearly asked "What was THAT about?"  
  
"Pack your things, Kay, we're going to take a trip." 


End file.
